Day 1: 7:00am-8:00am
| code = 1AFF07 | author = Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff | director = Stephen Hopkins | rating = 5.5/8}} Nina and Tony realize that Jamey is working for Gaines and lock her up in the Internal Technical Support room. Using instructions and equipment from Gaines, Jack gets in to see Senator Palmer's appearance at the Santa Clarita power plant, but is taken into custody by the Secret Service. Episode guide Right now, terrorists are plotting to assassinate a presidential candidate. My teenage daughter is missing, and people that I work with may be involved in both. I’m federal agent Jack Bauer. Today is going to be the longest day of my life. * says that his son was involved in another man's death, after Mike Novick has told him to come out with the story himself. He tells Keith that he will tell their side of the story before Maureen Kingsley can spin it the wrong way. * asks Rick to help her break out of the compound. He says it is like a prison, and she replies that people break out of prison all the time. * Ira Gaines leaves a message for Kevin Carroll, telling him that knows he is not Alan York. Kevin is untied, and Teri is captured. She is brought to the compound where Kim sees her. Kim says she can't leave her mother, and chooses not to escape through the fence. * Gaines tells to replace the keycard that CTU is working on. Nina Myers asks him where the card is, and Gaines tells him to take care of her. He tells Jack that Kim will die if he doesn't shoot her, and Jack fires 4 bullets into Nina. Tony, watching the surveillance, wonders why Jack gave her a flak jacket. Nina wakes up, and sees bullets lodged in the jacket's armor. Nina Myers hikes back towards Los Angeles. News teams await Senator Palmer's arrival at the power plant breakfast as the polls for Super Tuesday open. Jonathan Matijevich makes his way to the plant when Ira Gaines calls to say Jack Bauer is on his way. Senator Palmer stands on the balcony of his suite as his wife, Sherry Palmer, asks if he's decided. He tells her that he will tell the truth about Keith: that the death was accidental. David urges that they get through the situation together. Keith enters the suite, saying his sister, Nicole, will not be at the breakfast. He asks for his father's plan. David responds that he's taking care of it. Keith tells David that he is living in a fairytale if he believes a jury won't think Keith killed the white kid who raped his sister. David responds that living in a fairytale has been thinking that Keith can run away from this. Declaring that he wishes to spend his last hour of freedom away from his father, Keith storms out. goes to infiltrate the breakfast]] Jonathan enters the plant, as Jessica Abrams meets up with him, thinking he's Martin Belkin. Jonathan goes to Aaron Pierce and shows him the I.D. He is able to get past security. Teri Bauer is blindfolded and led down to Gaines, in his building. They remove the blindfold. Ira continues to instruct Jack Bauer. He has him pull over and make a pickup from a man. Jack won't leave until he speaks to his wife or daughter. Gaines lets Teri speak, but only for a few seconds. He gives Jack the final location: the power plant. Teri is led out to meet with Kim. Ira connects to Jamey Farrell at CTU. She picks up a PDA and goes towards the bathroom. She runs into Milo Pressman who asks what he should be doing since the keycard is gone. Brushing him off, she enters the bathroom. Gaines asks a few questions about the keycard and whether Milo will pose a problem. Then he tells Jamey that Nina Myers is dead and to make up a story about her continuing absence from CTU. Jamey seems disturbed as she leaves the bathroom. Teri is reunited with Kim. They embrace. Teri asks if Kim is alright. Kim asks about her father, but Teri has few answers. Teri asks about the boys she met up with. Kim tells her mother about Rick Allen and Dan Mounts. clears security.]] Nina sprints and finds a building. The door is locked but she kicks the door in. She gets a phone and calls CTU. Tony Almeida sees Jamey's phone ring but ignores it. Unable to reach Jamey, Nina calls Tony's phone this time. He picks up and she tells him not to tell anyone she alive. Nina asks to speak with Jamey. While Tony is bringing the phone over, he overhears Jamey tell Milo that Nina won't be back for a few hours. When Tony questions her on where she heard this, Jamey says that she just spoke with Nina and Nina told her that she's at Division. Tony walks away and relates to Nina what Jamey just said. Nina says they can't trust Jamey. She also figures out that the CTU surveillance has been breached. Telling Tony to maintain the appearance that everything is normal, she asks him to send a car to pick her up. Palmer arrives at the power plant. Jack Bauer works his way through the crowd with the briefcase Gaines' man gave to him. He's instructed to get it through security. He meets with Aaron Pierce, who instructs him to open the case. It contains a laptop. He's instructed to turn it on, and Ira tells him how. It appears to operate as a functioning laptop. He is cleared through security. While Jack is moving through the crowd, Jessica Abrams stops him. She asks how he's doing and entangles him in banter. Ira tells him to get moving. Jack excuses himself and Ira instructs him to wait by the buffet table. David Palmer arrives on the floor. Jack is only a few feet from Palmer. Palmer seems to make eye contact with Bauer, and they exchange a look. Palmer is introduced to Jonathan, believing it is Martin Belkin. Teri looks over Kim as she falls asleep. She moves to a door and a window, but they are barred. Rick enters and leaves them some food in a bag. When Teri finds out it's Rick, she goes after him. Rick insists he didn't know what he was being asked to do and fends her off. Then Eli Stram enters to see what's going on. As they are leaving, he says it's better to not make friends since they won't be around much longer. He meets up with Jessica Abrams again. They make conversation while Jack pulls out a notepad. He writes the note "GET PALMER OUT", but Jared, one of Gaines' men, pushes her out of the way. Jack is lead to a secured area in the plant, guarded by a Secret Service Agent, Alan Hayes. He shows Hayes his CTU I.D. and gets by. He is led by Gaines to an empty medical station booth and is told to wait. Tony walks to a secure door and lets Nina in. He tells Nina that he has routed the security cameras on a recurring loop between the entrance and an I.T.S. room so that they cannot be viewed. Nina tells Tony that Jack's wife and daughter have been kidnapped. Tony asks about Jamey and leads Nina to the empty I.T.S. room. Nina watches Jamey on CTU's cameras. Tony insists that they call Secret Service to warn them about Jack. Nina rejects this, maintaining that Jack wouldn't put Palmer at any risk. Tony asks Nina if she is directing him not to alert Secret Service. Seeing the stakes at hand, Nina changes her mind and tells him to call. Jonathan enters the booth where Jack is waiting. He opens a hidden compartment in the laptop case, showing pieces of a gun. He tells Jack to assemble it, and Jack does. He loads it with one bullet. He also applies false fingerprint skins from a case. Jack tells him that no one will believe he shot Palmer. As Jonathan is leaving, Jack pulls a gun on Jonathan, but Jonathan, telling him not to do anything stupid, calls his bluff and leaves the booth, unharmed. Tony approaches Milo telling him and, in front of Jamey, tells him that he was right about the keycards being switched. He tells Milo that the original keycard has been found in Jack's office and that it is currently being coped for security purposes down in archiving, He says to Milo that he will have it back in a few minutes. Returning to the I.T.S. room with Nina, Tony gets a call from Aaron Pierce. Tony tells Pierce that the new intel shows Jack Bauer may be a threat. At that moment, Nina watches Jamey get up and make her way to the bathroom to contact Gaines. The surveillance camera footage is on a 20 second rotation on the central security viewing monitors. Almeida has to intercept her in that timeframe in order not to risk being seen by Gaines. Jamey starts to send a message to Gaines while Tony waits for his window of opportunity. It comes and he enters and gets her out of the bathroom, making it out of sight just before the cameras loop around to viewing the bathroom again. Palmer is talking with some of the plant employees. Agent Pierce instructs Palmer that they need to evacuate. Palmer tells Pierce to find the agent quietly and that he will not leave. He has something very important to say. Palmer believes in the agents ability to keep Palmer safe. Pierce tells the other agents about Bauer. Hayes says he has a location on Bauer. Pierce tells him to hold his position until Pierce can come to him. Jamey is pushed into the I.T.S. room by Tony where she is shocked to see Nina. Jamey refuses to say anything at first. She won't say names. Nina tells her she is an accomplice to murder and treason. Jamey pleads that she did not know what the plot involved. All she was supposed to do was just get into the surveillance, but then she was drawn into messages about the keycard. Nina asks again who had her do this. Tony promises her that her help will go in to cutting her a deal. Jamey still won't say anything until she gets an agency lawyer. Tony handcuffs her to the table. Mayor Nelson of Los Angeles introduces David Palmer as Jack searches the booth he's in for something to aid him. He stops once he hears Palmer introduced. Teri tells Kim that she loves her. Kim picks up some fear in Teri's voice and asks what wrong. Kim feels that her mom knows something bad will happen. Teri denies it. Teri sees a person with a gun in the window. Palmer is standing at the podium as Jonathan moves off to the secured area of the plant. Gaines asks Jack to step out of the booth. Jack sees Jonathan positioned off to his right, readying himself for the kill. Gaines tells him that Jonathan will shoot Palmer, then hand Jack the gun. Jack is in disbelief. Jonathan takes aim. While Jack walks towards Jonathan, Agent Hayes sees Bauer. He stops him and asks him to come with him. Seeing Jonathan is ready to fire at any second, Jack reaches for the agent's gun. The agent, wrestling with Bauer, cries, "Gun!", and Palmer is rushed from the building before Jonathan can shoot. While being held down, Jack pleads for his family's life to Gaines, saying he had nothing to do with Palmer's evacuation. Gaines is furious. He tells Eli to kill Teri and Kim. Eli enters with Neil Nagi. They lead the women out. Gaines receives a message and, impatient, calls Jamey. Tony forces Jamey to tell Gaines that Division sent out an order to pick up Jack at the power plant, due to the way he'd been breaking protocol ever since Gaines had gotten to him. Teri and Kim fight for their lives as they are led to a shallow grave. They are put on their knees. Teri and Kim hold hands as the thugs put the guns to their heads. Before Eli shoots, Gaines cuts in and tells him he needs the women alive after all. Eli asks if they need both of them alive, and after a lengthy pause for consideration, Gaines says yes. They are brought back to the room. Split screen: Rick watches as Teri and Kim are taken back to the shack. Gaines puts his radio away. Nina and Tony wait for Gaines to call Jamey. Jack is led out in cuffs by Secret Service. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer Guest starring * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer * Karina Arroyave as Jamey Farrell * Rudolf Martin as Jonathan Matijevich * Silas Weir Mitchell as Eli Stram * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Jackie Debatin as Jessica Abrams * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Jesse D. Goins as Alan Hayes Special guest stars * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Co-starring * Rick Garcia as Rick Garcia (as "Fox Anchor") * Mark Clayman as Man at bus stop * Ron Rogge as Jared Uncredited * Danny Epper as Secret Service agent * Andy Gill as Agent Mitchell * Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly * Bruce Holman as Secret Service agent * Michael Jacey as Agent John * Al Leong as Neil Nagi * Jacque Parson as Eileen * Emile Williams as Agent Berkin Production staff Background information and notes Production * This is the first episode on the DVDs to begin with an opening narration by Jack Bauer. * A shot of Ira Gaines shouting "Shoot her, Jack!" can be seen in the "[[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]]" segment. However, in the previous episode, his voice was heard but his face was not shown during that line. Story and script * A deleted scene from this episode is featured on the 24: Season One: Special Edition DVD, in which Ira Gaines calls someone to assure that he has a contingency plan, followed by an alternate end split screen and the Secret Service escorting Jack away. * When Aaron Pierce is speaking to all the agents on the floor, he refers to the Senator as "Palmer". In the real world, the Secret Service never uses the protected's real name; instead they use a code name. * This episode features the first of three attempts to assassinate David Palmer in the 7:00am-8:00am hour. The second is at the end of "Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am" and the third, when he is actually assassinated, is near the beginning of "Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am". Filming locations : See all: Season 1 filming locations * Both the interiors and exteriors of the Santa Clarita Power Plant were shot on location at AES Redondo Beach, a power plant in Los Angeles' South Bay region that was later used to stand in for other industrial facilities in Season 4, 5 and 7. Props and minutiae * A number of contacts and their IP addresses can be seen on Ira Gaines' computer monitor, many of them named after various ''24 crew members. * Jonathan uses a Nikon camera to photograph the Palmers. * Jamey Farrell's PDA is a Samsung SPH-i300. * Microphones for Fox News and a number of fictional news networks can be seen on Palmer's podium, including KMUR, KPFW, and WPKV. Weapons : Main article: Weapons on 24/Season 1 *Tony Almeida uses a handgun to threaten Jamey Farrell in the restroom. *The weapon used by Jonathan to take aim at David Palmer is a .308-caliber Lone Eagle, a since-discontinued single-shot rifle caliber pistol manufactured by Magnum Research Inc. *Neil and Eli use handguns during the near-execution of the Bauer women. Reception * With only 7.4 million viewers tuning in, this episode garnered the lowest ratings of an original airing of an episode on its normally scheduled night through 24's first six seasons. * Sean Callery was nominated for his first Primetime Emmy Award in the category of Outstanding Music Composition for a Series for this episode. * Chris Willingham won his first Emmy in the category of Outstanding Single Camera Picture Editing for a Drama Series for this episode. Errors and inconsistencies * When Ira Gaines tells Eli Stram to "kill the wife and kid" we see Eli leaving the room where Ira is and in the very next shot he is where Teri Bauer and Kim Bauer are being held yet in later episodes it is clear that the room where Ira is working from and the barn that Teri and Kim are being held at are some distance apart. * When Nina tries to reach Jamey, at about 00:13:20 on the DVD, a camera operator can clearly be seen on the right hand side of the scene. This is only visible in the widescreen version of the episode, which at the time of airing was not widely used for broadcast. * Co-writer Joel Surnow is mistakenly credited as "Jowel Surnow". Appearances *Characters **Jessica Abrams (first appearance) **Rick Allen **Tony Almeida **Jack Bauer **Kim Bauer **Teri Bauer **Scott Baylor (mentioned only) **Berkin **Rachel Brenner (mentioned only) **Suzy Brenner (mentioned only) **Nicole Burke (mentioned only) **Ryan Chappelle (mentioned only) **Eileen **Randy Engle (mentioned only) **Jamey Farrell **Ira Gaines **Rick Garcia (first appearance) **Lyle Gibson (mentioned only) **Alan Hayes (first appearance) **Manny Hernandez (mentioned only) **Mike Hodges (mentioned only) **Jared (first appearance) **John (first appearance) **Jimmy Kelly **Michael Loceff (mentioned only) **Man at bus stop (first appearance) **Jonathan Matijevich **Doug Miller (mentioned only) **Dan Mounts (mentioned only) **Nina Myers **Neil Nagi (first appearance) **Nelson (first appearance) **Tony Pacheco (mentioned only) **David Palmer **Keith Palmer **Nicole Palmer (mentioned only) **Sherry Palmer **Aaron Pierce **Milo Pressman **Jason Savage (mentioned only) **Frank Simes (mentioned only) **Scott Smith (mentioned only) **Eli Stram **Richard Walsh (mentioned only) **Todd Wasserman (mentioned only) **Virgil Williams (mentioned only) **Janet York (mentioned only) **Tracy Zigler (mentioned only) **(Man at bus stop) (first appearance) **(Third member of Pierce's unit) *Locations **California **Century City **CTU bathroom (first appearance) **CTU Los Angeles building **CTU main floor **Downtown Los Angeles (mentioned only) **Gaines compound **Internal Technical Support (first appearance) **Los Angeles **Los Angeles County **North America **Oval Office (mentioned only) **Palmer campaign hotel **Ridgeway Road (first appearance) **San Fernando Valley **Santa Clarita Power Plant (first appearance) **United States of America *Organizations **Committee to Elect David Palmer **CNB **CTU Los Angeles **Democratic Party **Division (mentioned only) **Fox News **Gaines crew **KMUR (first appearance) **KPFW (first appearance) **United States Senate **United States Secret Service **WPKV (first appearance) *Titles **Agent **CTU Chief of Staff **CTU Director **Mayor of Los Angeles (first appearance) **President of the United States (mentioned only) **Senator *Objects **Beretta 92 **Coffee **Dell **DigitalView **Ford Taurus **Glock 17 **Gun **Handgun **IBM ThinkPad (first appearance) **Key card (mentioned only) **Limousine (first appearance) **Motorcycle (mentioned only) **Nikon (first appearance) **Personal digital assistant **Rifle **Samsung **Sig Sauer P228 **Sprint **Telephone **Television *Events **Presidential primary **Southern California Water and Power Renovation Project (mentioned only) **Super Tuesday See also * 7:00am-8:00am (disambiguation) Day 108 108